


Midnight Snack

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Reader wakes up Donnie humping his leg in her sleep....





	Midnight Snack

It wasn’t the shaking that woke him. It was the burn of your nails slowly digging into the soft spot on his side. He slid his hand over yours to relieve the pressure and realized he was gently, rhythmically rocking. However, it wasn’t until your high pitched whines reached his ear holes that he finally cracked his eyes open to peek at you.

His eyes worked their way up from your legs which held his in a vice like grip as your hips rocked back and forth pressing and rubbing your wetness against his thigh. Your breasts were squished between you, nipples massaging into his shell.

Your face was a study of wanton exhibition. Your lips part panting softly against his plastron. Your cheeks shade with lust. Your eyebrows knit in focused pursuit of your pleasure and your eyes move rapidly beneath your lids, dark lashes fluttering oh so gently.

You looked delicious.

“Darling,” he tries cupping your cheek slowly threading his fingers into your dense curls.

You whimper and grind harder still asleep.

“Sweetie,” he purrs into your ear, voice uncharacteristically low, nuzzling his beak over your forehead simultaneously rolling you onto your back.

Your panting picks up. The grip on his thigh tightens.

“Honey,” he tries again kissing down your jaw. “I want to help you but you have to wake up.” He continues pressing hard wet kisses down your neck until gets to the spot he knows you love. That place where his lips fit so perfectly between your shoulder and your chin.

He nibbles.

You shiver.

He licks.

You squeeze.

He sucks.

You arch into him, moaning high and long before running your hands up his triceps and over his trapezoids, nails grazing his shell, to hold him in place as you shudder. Your grinding turns into writhing and he pulls back to find your lust blown eyes staring up at him.

“Babe,” he whispers with a smirk against your lips. You lean up and run your tongue along his bottom lip. His eyes darken and he sits back on his heels. His cock throbbing.

“Look what you did,” he says in a stern voice, point to his slick covered thigh. His eyes roving over your lush curves. You look down at it and then up into his eyes with a contrite expression. A small yelp escapes your lips when he grabs your hips pulling your cunt to his chin.

“We talked about this. Now you have to accept your punishment.” You quiver as he breath fans over your sex, staring down your inverted form at his devilish smirk.

“But first, a midnight snack,” he purrs licking his lips. He sucks the soft insides of your thighs and you keen in his grip. His cock smears precum between your shoulder blades as he moans into your core with his first taste.

“D,” you whine.

“Mmmh,” is his only muffled response. You pull at your coils enduring his sweet torture falling over the edge of pleasure twice before he surfaces again. He lowers you gently back to the bed placing a kiss on your mound before crawls over you.

He feeds you your flavor with his tongue,“Beg for my cock.”

“Want more D,” you plead pouting your lips, “ Please, please, Donatello.”

He gives you a sultry smile before stealing your breath again and lining up with your entrance. His churr vibrates through you as he invades your channel.

“Good girl.”

His strokes are all power and precision as he drives you exactly where he wants you to go. You try to match him but his smile darkens before shifting your knee to his shoulder pinning you in place.

“You’ve done enough with those hips tonight, Dove. Only thing I want to see move on you is those tits as I fuck you senseless,” the last part spoken barely above a growl.

You spasm around his thickness as he drills into you harder, faster, almost violently.

As you near your third climax he slows and lowers your leg back to the bed. Tenderly he pressed his hands into the mattress slipping his arms under and around you, pulling you upright into his lap. The sudden change in orientation leaves you a little dizzy and his tongue teasing yours doesn’t help.

This kiss is slow and languid as he deep strokes you chest to chest. It’s so unbearably sweet you can’t help the tiny moans and whimpers you make that drive him to thrust a little harder, a little faster.

You break the kiss with a gasp and he remembers himself. Remembers that he can’t be so rough. He stills his hips a moment to lay you back on to the bed and rubs your clit in tight circles causing you to squeeze his cock.

“Play with your tits,” he commands and the coil in your belly winds tighter.

He hisses his pleasure as he stares into your eyes grind his cock into your cervix. Your completion approaches like a tidal wave and as you fall he works you through it before chasing his own climax sending you into your fourth.

He pulls out of you sitting back on his heels. A slow smile spreading across his features as he watches his seed drip out of you.

“Full?” He asks in a smug voice though a bit breathless.

“Yes,” you breath and his face turns serious. “Yes, Sir,” you correct quickly.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Once you’re clean, he puts a pair of his shorts on you and pulls you into his chest. You’re already nodding off as he pulls up the covers.

“Goodnight, My Dove.”


End file.
